


He Saw a Comet

by isharaytaoshay



Series: The Tales of Fen'nas Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Relationship, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isharaytaoshay/pseuds/isharaytaoshay
Summary: When Solas was a boy, he saw a comet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous and heart wrenching video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGfiH6DicJE
> 
> I was having all the feels and now you should too. Let's scream about them together: bioticbootii.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: Did some minor tweaking and fixed spelling errors.

 

 _It was a comet._  
  
  
  
That was his answer when Fen'nas asked him what his favorite memory from childhood was. Solas wasn't one to discuss himself or his past much, but on rare nights on the road when sleep eluded him and the Inquisitor both he could be persuaded to share tales; seldom did he deny her.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ashavise's Comet it was once called, but as a boy who lived in a tiny village in the northern part of what was once Elvhenan he had no knowledge of the name, not that he really cared. Standing barefoot in the dewy grass, he gaped up at the sky watching the streak of fire tear through the sea of stars. That was the first night he met a spirit while he dreamed.  For years afterward, he would return to the same spot every night in hopes of seeing it again. As he grew from a small gangly boy to a young man with big dreams Solas would return faithfully searching the skies. Eventually, his dreams grew too big for the tiny village of his birth and he left in search of knowledge and his place in the world.  
  
  
He felt as though he had found it again when he crossed paths with the woman who would one day be known as Mythal; her flame-red hair and passion on the battlefield dazzled him in ways he hadn't felt since that fateful night.  He was drawn to her and the others, Anduril with her sly, sharp smile. June with his clever fingers, the mystery that was Dirthamen. He allowed himself to fall into their ranks, seduced by the intoxicating feeling of power.  
  
  
The feeling soured as things spiraled out of control and soon he was outcast from his former friends. Solas found himself alone on a hilltop outside of the city searching the sky for the comet, desperate for any sort of sign.  
  
  
Mythal's murder is what sent him into action. Years spent in isolation allowed him to craft the greatest spell he had ever undertaken. As he stood in the bloody courtyard of Tarasyl'an Te'las, an army howling outside the gates he cast the spell that would tear the world as he knew it asunder.  
  
  
  
He managed to stagger to the tower on the battlements, still smoking in the aftermath of the now silent battle and pulled himself up the ladder. His body was weak from blood loss and shutting down in an effort to preserve itself. Solas collapsed on his back, his legs unable to hold him up. He laid there for some time, feeling the beginnings of uthenera begin to take him. The last thing he saw before he slipped away was a streak of fire tear through the dark sky. 

* * *

  
He walked among the Fade in search of the things the comet had inspired in him: direction, beauty, love. He despaired of ever finding it for himself until _her._   She drew him in with her green eyes and magic that shone like a beacon.  
  
  
Fen'nas never belittled him or scoffed at his opinions, instead, she asked him dozens of questions about the Fade and their people's history. Her willingness to embrace spirits as people made him feel warm inside and before he knew it, he was in love with her.  
  
Her heart, however, led her another way.  
  
Too late, he despaired. He'd been too late in telling her how he felt and now she loved a man, a _shemlen_ , who could never understand her in the ways Solas himself could. Oh, how his old battered heart burned with jealousy but for her, he'd respect her choice, despite how much he opposed it, despite how much it hurt.  
  
  
It was her that reawoke him, her that inspired love and art and the joy of living within his soul again. It was for her that he wanted to raise their people up, for her that he would make things better. She was like the comet, hurtling through life leaving beauty and wonder in her wake. When he saw her he was whole again.  
  
  
_The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning._

 

 


End file.
